Path of the Tattooist (5e Barbarian Archetype)
Path of the Tatooist Though most tribes of the world may lack parchment to draw and write on, all have bodies. Barbarians of this primal path use their own bodies as a canvas, displaying their artistic talent and connection with their tattoos to the world. While most tattoos they create have a powerful connection to the natural world, many barbarians also choose to create tattoos without this connection, simply for display. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this primal path, at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in calligrapher's supplies. As well as the normal uses for calligrapher's supplies, you can also use them proficiently to make tattoos. Primal Tattoos Starting at 3rd level, you can create tattoos all along your body, and invoke them with your savage anger. You have a number of tattoos equal to your Constitution modifier (a minimum of 1), chosen from the options at the end of this class description. When you enter a rage, you can activate the effects of tattoos you have on your body, to a maximum amount of tattoos activated at once equal to your rage damage bonus. You choose which tattoos you wish to activate every time you enter a rage. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can replace one tattoo you have on your body with a new one of your choice. Learned Artist Beginning at 6th level, your deep knowledge of tattoos and the arts let you understand the arts more. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check relating to knowledge of artwork or tattoos, you are treated as being proficient in the History skill, and your proficiency bonus is doubled for that check. Unclean Immunity By 10th level, your constant application of ink needles to your flesh has rendered you immune to the negative effects caused by unclean needles. You are immune to disease, gain resistance to poison damage, and have advantage on saving throws against being poisoned. Masterwork Tattoos At 14th level, your tattoos are strong enough that they protect you from the outside world. As a reaction to you failing a Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution saving throw while raging, you can choose to gain a bonus to the saving throw equal to your amount of currently activated tattoos, potentially making you succeed, instead. After using this feature, you cannot use it again for the duration of your rage. Tattoos These tattoos are displayed in alphabetical order. You only gain the benefits of a tattoo for the duration of your rage. If a tattoo mimics the effects of a spell, the effect cannot be dispelled, and is only suppressed inside an antimagic field, with the spell's effects immediately re-activating once you leave the antimagic field. ''Bat. ''You can glide on the wind like a graceful bat. You are under the effects of the feather fall spell for the duration of your rage. ''Bull. ''You take on the powerful shoving capabilities of the bull. When you shove a creature, instead of forcing them back 5 feet, you force them back 10 feet. ''Monkey. ''Your grip is as tight as that of a monkey. You can use the larger die of a versatile weapon while wielding it in one hand. ''Panther. ''Your leaps are as powerful of a pouncing panther. You add half of your barbarian level to the distance of your long jumps, and you add your rage damage bonus to the height of your high jumps. ''Lion. ''Your bravery matches that of a lion. You cannot be frightened for the duration of your rage. If you are frightened before you are raging, raging only suppresses the effects until the end of your rage. ''Porcupine. ''Sharp spines from a porcupine form on your body. As a reaction to a creature within 5 feet of yourself making a melee attack on yourself, you can deal piercing damage to the creature equal to 1d4 + half of your barbarian level. ''Snake. ''You can identify critical weaknesses in a creature's defenses, like a snake. You have advantage on opportunity attacks. ''Shark. ''Your teeth sharpen like the fangs of a shark. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d6 piercing damage, and count as magical for the purpose of overcoming immunity and resistance, for the duration of your rage. ''Spider. ''You can cling to walls as easily as a spider. You are under the effects of the spider climb spell for the duration of your rage. ''Turtle. ''You are as defensive as a turtle. While raging and not wielding a shield, your armor class increases by 2. ''Owl. ''You are as wise as an owl. You have advantage on Wisdom saving throws. ''Wolf. ''You can cooperate with your allies just as well as a pack of wolves. When you use your Reckless Attack feature, you can choose one willing creature with 5 feet of yourself. That creature gains the benefits and downsides of your Reckless Attack feature until the start of your next turn.Category:Archetypes